MAC-10
The Silenced Submachine Gun is a Submachine Gun variant in Left 4 Dead 2. It features a sound suppressor, a 50-round magazine and 650 rounds of reserve ammo. Together with the Chrome Shotgun, Pump Shotgun, and Submachine Gun, it is one of the standard weapons issued to players at the start of a campaign. The Silenced Submachine Gun has a high rate fire and greater stopping power than the normal Submachine Gun―a Common Infected will drop almost instantly when hit with a short burst and it makes short work of Spitters, Smokers and Boomers. Not surprisingly, though, its ability versus Tanks is low. It is deadly at close quarters and its accuracy at medium ranges is impressive―if the player is prepared to aim carefully and squeeze off short bursts. Adventurous players may care to retain it for a while in preference to switching it out for the first Tier 2 weapon encountered during a campaign in order to discover just how capable the Silenced Submachine Gun can be. For example, when playing Dark Carnival, laser sights sometimes spawn at the Whispering Oaks Motel and with this attached, the Silenced Submachine Gun is stunningly effective. Tactics * Rule Number One: Players must fire in short bursts to conserve ammunition and accuracy. This weapon will burn through ammo to little effect otherwise (players should get into the habit of "burst firing" a short string of shots by gentle and quick pressure on the fire control button and then quickly switching targets and repeating the treatment). * For the best accuracy at medium ranges, players should take careful aim―even going into a crouch to engage, e.g. a Smoker on a roof line or a gaggle of Common Infected on the far side of a car park. Long-range targets should be passed over as they will simply waste ammo. * The Silenced Submachine Gun tears through Hordes efficiently. * A Magnum or Dual Pistol combination works well with a Silenced Submachine Gun. The Magnum option gives the player a useful long-range secondary weapon to pick off Special Infected whilst Dual Pistols can engage a wide variety of routine targets thereby saving the Silenced Submachine Gun for emergencies. Any melee weapon is also a good option as a primary weapon to save ammo. * The Laser Sight transforms the Silenced Submachine Gun's accuracy. Precision long-range shooting is now possible and Special Infected can be engaged with total confidence. * Incendiary ammunition and Explosive ammunition do not benefit the Silenced Submachine Gun as much as they do the normal Submachine Gun on account of the Silenced Submachine Gun's lower accuracy at medium ranges; however, these classes of ammo are deadly in this weapon at short ranges and close quarters. * Until members of a co-op team have acquired Tier 2 rifles, the Silenced Submachine Gun confers a medium-range-combat capability that cannot be provided by the shorter-legged Pump Shotgun alone. * The silencer on the Silenced Submachine Gun is spurious since its "stealth" capability has no gameplay effect: Common Infected are alerted by flashlights and Boomer vomit―and never by the sound of gunfire. Pros and Cons Pros * Hits harder than the regular Submachine Gun. * Though it may not have the range of its original counterpart, it still has decent accuracy at medium ranges. * Fast rate of fire allows it to rip up Hordes and Special Infected that are at medium distance. * If using burst fire, it is not too hard to conserve ammo. * A large reserve ammo supply. * Using the Laser Sight on the Silenced Submachine Gun makes it the most capable Tier 1 weapon in the game. * One of the most common starting weapons in the game. * Longer effective range than the Pump Shotgun and a larger reserve ammo supply. * Best Tier 1 weapon versus the Tank. Cons * Accuracy is noticeably lower than the Submachine Gun at long range. * While doing higher damage than the regular Submachine Gun, it still has a fairly low damage output per shot. * Using full-auto shooting with no trigger discipline will leave a player with an empty ammunition in a certain time. * Requires frequent reloading if a player does not use burst firing. Notes * It is modeled after the MAC-10 machine pistol (chambered in .45 ACP), with a suppressor attached. * There is no commonly available 50-round magazine for the MAC-10. The large magazine capacity seems to have been added for gameplay reasons.However according to Valve the MAC-10 is from the criminal underground so its reasonable that the last owner may have moddifyed the magazine to hold 50 rounds. * Despite most weapons being based on guns from Counter-Strike: Source, the Silenced Submachine Gun has higher damage and lower accuracy as opposed to suppressed weapons in Counter-Strike being more accurate and weaker. * It is noticeably more inaccurate than the Submachine Gun, which is actually the correct realistic representation of a silenced weapon's behavior: a sound suppressor reduces the intial velocity of a bullet, which natually has a negative impact on the weapon's effective distance and accuracy. It's a rare case, because traditionally in videogames a sound suppressor is portrayed as something that improves the weapon's accuracy, which is actually not realistic (e.g. in Counter-Strike). * According to Valve commentary, the Silenced Submachine Gun comes from the criminal underground, which is why it has a suppressor. This is odd because it is sold at a public store (Whitaker's Gunshop). * The Silenced Submachine Gun was rated 10th in the Left 4 Dead 2 Top 10 FTW (For The Win) Weapons on Machinima. * It is incorrectly shown firing from a closed bolt in first person, but the correct open bolt graphics appear on the third person model. * Unlike the Submachine Gun's flashlight, the Silenced Submachine Gun's flashlight is attached to the suppressor via cable ties. This arrangement has no game play effect. * In early gameplay videos, the Silenced Submachine Gun used animations from the Left 4 Dead Submachine Gun. Its damage, accuracy, rate of fire, and so on appear to have been carried over from the earlier game, too. * The fabric strap doesn't seem to move at all, although E3 videos showed the strap moving when a user runs or turns (like the rag on a Molotov). * It appears logical to think that the Silenced Submachine Gun is more powerful than the Submachine Gun because it uses a different type of ammunition: the real-life MAC-10 can be loaded both with 9x19 Parabellum ammunition and with more powerful .45 ACP, while the Uzi only uses 9x19 Parabellum ammo (it can use .45 ACP too, but only in a rare 16-round magazine). However, MAC-10 has a slower firing speed if it's used with 9x19 Parabellum ammo, and as in-game Silenced Submachine Gun has a slower firerate than the Submachine Gun, it's probably loaded with 9x19. The sound suppressor, slowing the bullet's initial velocity, should also affect its stopping power negatively. Thus there's no reason why the Silenced Submachine Gun should be more powerful than the Submachine Gun. Despite being chambered for the .45 ACP, the MAC-10 has a 5.7 inch barrel compared to the Uzi's 10.2 inch barrel, so it is only slightly more powerful than the Uzi (chambered for 9mm). * It is referred to as a Machine Pistol in Whitaker's Gunshop. * If the campaigns are played chronologically, this is the first primary weapon players encounter: it is found on the floor of the burning room outside the elevator in The Hotel. Gallery File:mac10_2.png|Rochelle holding the Silenced Submachine Gun. File:Silentsubmachinegun.png|The Silenced Submachine Gun on a table. External Links *Silenced SMG in Action (HD) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vi2LSbTBzOg Category:Left 4 Dead 2